


【美苏】神的低语

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 神明(?)苏洛 x 祭品伊利亚





	1. 神的祭品

第一章  
神的祭品

伊利亚听到了从神庙深处传来的低语，像蛇发出的嘶嘶声，那无疑是神明发出的声音，因为伊利亚知道这座神庙里只有“他”——只有他们的神。  
他们崇拜过很多神明：巴力、伊斯塔、恩基、伊西斯和欧西里斯……他们没有自己的神，因此从他人的信仰里学来对其他神明的崇拜，直到有一天，大祭司宣布一位新神游历到了他们的土地。那一年，河水带来了肥沃的土壤，地长出了最饱满的麦子，树上的果实饱满得坠到泥里，田野上开出了稀有的花。于是人们为新神献上祭祀，为“他”兴建了神庙，渐渐地，这个新神成为这片土地最受敬仰的神，遥远的部族长途跋涉而来参拜他们的神庙，这个神明成为了他们的神明。  
——然而，神的恩宠没有持续太久。  
伊利亚出生那年，村子里再度开始了人祭，以平息神明的愤怒。人们不知道自己做错了什么、不知道这样的错误从何而起，只知道神的愤怒引发了洪水和瘟疫，成群的人们死去，祭司也无能为力，因为他们不再被赐予神谕。河水再度干涸、土地再次开裂，人们祈求神明像以往一样保佑他们，为此献上最美丽的少女和少年，但神明一概不收。偶尔有幸运的祭品被接纳，降下来的恩赐也不过是杯水车薪，雨水还不足以滋润庄稼就已经被太阳蒸干、幼苗才冒出头就被蝗虫啃食干净，但洪水退了、瘟疫停止了，人们也只能把这当作唯一的救赎，咽下泪水和汗水，再度开始劳作。朝圣者已经不再来了，只剩他们还在朝拜这个神明，因为这是他们的神明，他们无法抛弃，只能怀着畏惧和怨怒继续献上无谓的祭品。  
上一年的收获季过后，村子里就选中了伊利亚作为下一年的祭品。伊利亚没有挣扎，因为他知道自己是村子里唯一的孤儿，一旦他逃跑，那么他们就不得不牺牲一个完整的家庭，把孩子从父母的怀里夺走。因此伊利亚选择了接受。  
村民们为他举行典礼，让他过了神火后，祭司们替他清洗身体，剃掉他身上多余的毛发，将他当作神的伴侣侍奉在神庙里，每天饮用最洁净的水、食用最美味的食物，到了春季，他们便将他送往有去无回的神庙深处，让他真正地，与神融为一体。  
伊利亚早就做好了心理准备，他不害怕牺牲，只害怕神明不肯选择自己。听说没有受到青睐的祭品会被神明杀掉，成为神明的饵食，而被选中的祭品会融入神的意识中，成为不朽者的一部分。最重要的，一旦这一年的祭品被接纳，土地就能够重新获得活力，人们就不再需要受苦。  
想到这里，伊利亚终于定下心来，继续往神庙深处走去。神庙越往深处越空旷，但始终有开阔的天井让阳光照射进来，然而神庙内的植物却并未因此得益。当初兴建神庙时，考虑到新神是掌管生长与繁育的神明，因此在神庙里种植了大量珍贵的花木。神明还眷顾这片土地时，那些植物与其他平凡的草木一样郁郁葱葱；如今神明对这片土地失去了兴趣，这些植物也奄奄一息，跟这片土地上的所有生灵一样。  
一条婴儿手臂粗的黑蛇盘恒在枯黄的草叶中，听到伊利亚的脚步声慢悠悠地抬起了头，朝他吐出鲜红的信子。黑蛇是神的使者，伊利亚一看到它出现立刻退后几步给它让路。黑蛇从草丛中爬出，领着伊利亚到达一间阴暗的房间，然后就消失不见了。  
这个房间里什么东西也没有，只有石头砌成的冰冷墙壁。伊利亚在那里等待了许久也没有等来任何启示，试着原路返回，却总是会回到那个房间里，似乎是神明在阻止他离开一样。最后，伊利亚又累又困，躺在角落睡着了。  
他梦见自己踩着新鲜的泥土、嗅着葡萄被艳阳晒出的芬芳，然而眼前一黑，他看见自己锁链缠身，被困在黑暗的神庙里；画面又回到他还能感受泥土的温度时，他让草木生长、让母羊产仔、让蜂蜜涌出蜂房，然而他被锁链捆绑，他被重重叠叠的呼喊声包围、被无数伸向他的手压倒、被诅咒、被恳求、被咒骂……被寄予太多沉重的愿望，被意念所污染了……  
伊利亚感觉自己身体发沉，半边身子发麻，想要动弹却连手指也不能反应。  
蛇在他耳边发出低语——  
神在他耳边发出低语——  
“听见了么，这片土地的意念？”  
——那声音，如沙海被倒灌入耳。  
伊利亚猛然清醒过来！  
身上的细麻布已经被汗水浸湿，角落里，那条黑蛇潜伏着、窥伺着这一切。它朝他吐吐信子，扭身钻入了视线不可及的地方。

这一天，伊利亚试图在这个空无一物的房间里探索出口或暗道。他又饿又渴，只有汗水是最充裕的。日落时，他一无所获，只能回到那个角落休息。这一次他很快昏睡了过去，梦里他被摁在祭坛上开膛破肚、像羔羊一样被焚烧、像麦穗一样被碾碎、像果实一样被吞入鸟腹……第二年他从地里生出来，比前一年更加茁壮，人们称赞他是得了神的恩惠，然后日复一日、年如一年地将他撕碎、杀害、烹煮、食用……他无数次复生又无数次毁灭，像万事万物一样轮回，像春江把泥沙卷入海中。人们不为他的死亡哀悼，因为他的死亡正是重生的开始，是春天开始复苏、夏日开始重燃、秋季开始飘落、寒冬开始冰冻的起始。人们将他高举，让他稳稳端坐在王座上，并且永不准他跌落。  
醒来时，伊利亚感觉浑身疼痛。他隐约知道那些梦都是神给他的启示，当他踏入神庙的那一瞬间，就已经进入了神的腹部，终将要被神的意识所吞没、消化。  
那么他所梦到的都是“他”的经历么？“他”会经历所有谷物、所有生灵所经历的一切么？“他”会无助地成为一只动物的果腹之物么？“他”也会疼痛么？  
意识到这样的痛苦，伊利亚浑身发冷，反胃的痉挛从他身体内部窜上来。  
那一日他还是没能走出房间，但夜晚降临时，黑蛇来了。它的鳞片仿佛是夜的轻纱，带来令人打颤的寂静。  
它在离伊利亚不远处停下、不肯再前进，伊利亚忍不住问它：“你到底是不是那位大人派来的使者？”  
蛇发出嘶嘶声，似乎没有在回答他的问题，只是在用动物的双眼打量他。  
伊利亚突然一阵恼怒，冲着黑蛇来的方向奋力跑了出去。他穿过黑暗的走廊，终于看见了黑暗退去，出现了一处开阔的庭院。在月光的照亮下，他看见庭院中央有一处干涸的泉眼，其后是蒙尘的祭坛，还有那个身缠锁链的身影。  
那个“人”抬起头，用不似人类的蓝色眼睛看了看他。  
“你来了，我的祭品。”  
“他”动了动身体，试图站起来，随着“他”的动作，锁链发出声响。伊利亚这才注意到“他”身上的锁链与神庙的墙壁是融为一体的，明明是两种完全不同的材质，却毫无衔接的痕迹，仿佛那些锁链就是神庙的一部分。  
“你……”  
呼吸急促起来，伊利亚退后几步，看着神明在他眼前展现出自己的面目。黑发蓝眼的神啊，“他”与人类又有什么不同呢？一样的面目与身体、一样的皮肤与指甲，难道是因为“他”的名字么？只要呼唤这个名字，就能被称为“神明”么？  
“来吧，解开我的锁链吧。只要你能做到，就能拯救这片土地的人。”神明促狭地笑着，指引着把伊利亚把目光投向那个祭坛，“只要你在这座祭坛上牺牲自己，就能完成这一切。”  
终于到了这一刻，明明是他早已注定的命运，为什么他会浑身发抖？  
伊利亚望着黑发的神明，张嘴想要问什么，可是舌头苦涩得像是胆水，想要问的话语也消失在口齿间。

 

那么，伊利亚打算怎么做呢？

 

1\. →脱下衣服，躺上祭坛√  
2\. →不躺上祭坛，而是朝神发问：（请自由填写）


	2. 神的枷锁

第二章   
神的枷锁

被选为祭品后，他询问过祭司自己进入神庙之后应该怎么做，但祭司只是说：依照神的指示即可。  
后来祭司偷偷告诉他，在以前，主持祭祀的大祭司会将麦谷撒在祭坛上，然后焚烧羔羊以祭神明；但自从神明撤回他的恩宠之后，他们再也不被允许进入神庙深处，只有被选中的祭品能够到达那里，因此祭司们所知道的只有一件事：只有新鲜的生命才能让神明满意。  
因此他们才不断重复着这样恐怖的祭典，祈求着有一日献上的祭品能让神明真正的、完全的满足，然后重新赐予他们富饶的土地和再度轮回的生命。在他们的心目中，这位神明掌管生命的一切密仪，引导着生与死，与万古长青的大地同在。  
然而他眼前的神明却被铁链束缚着，如同被囚禁的野兽一样，只有那双眼睛还藏着锋芒。  
他不禁又后退了一步，与祭坛以及他的神明拉开距离。而这一切都被神明看在眼里。  
“怎么？你打算违抗我的意志么？”  
“他”用眼睛冷静地注视着他的一举一动，丝毫没有怒意，但也丝毫没有怜悯。  
“我满足了你的愿望，选择了你，为什么你反而反悔呢？”  
神明完全站起了身，借着月光，伊利亚看见“他”身上挂满华美的珠宝和金饰，它们像咒文一样缠绕在“他”身上，把“他”装点成被陪葬品掩埋的嶙峋骨骸。  
“你……你究竟是谁？”伊利亚挣扎着问出这句话，“那位大人怎么会被铁链困住？你究竟是谁？”  
“他”依旧没有动怒，只是带着身上的锁链走近伊利亚，直到锁链绷紧、让“他”再也不能前进一步为止——“他”停在了离伊利亚只有十步的地方。  
“过来吧，靠近点，我让你看清楚这些锁链究竟是什么东西。”  
伊利亚没有动，害怕自己一旦靠近就会被神力撕碎，但神明笑着，进一步安抚他，保证自己不会伤害他，终于，他往前靠近了几步。  
够近了。他已经能够看清缠绕神明周身的究竟是什么。用铁打造的锁链，像野蛮寄生的植物一样，已经融入了“他”的血肉，被肌肉包裹着、在皮肤下隆起，只要一动，就有血水和粉红的肌肉组织顺着相交的部位被拉扯出来。  
伊利亚后退一步，勉强忍住了呕吐的冲动。  
“那……是什么？”  
“你再看。”神明温和地回应他，让他不得不再次看向那令人毛骨悚然的画面。  
这一次，锁链消失了，取而代之的是无数的手臂：老人的手、女人的手、男人的手、婴孩的手。它们如麻绳一般拧在一起，紧紧攀附着神明的手臂，发黑的指甲掐进神明的皮肤，直到流出血液也不肯停下。  
——不，流出血才好，因为神明的血液是琼浆玉露，饱含着不朽者所饮尽食尽的一切佳酿、一切珍馐，一旦滴入土里就能让土壤生出金子。英雄也像追寻着荣耀一样追寻着它，不惜以钉子刺伤神明，让他们流出血液，让自己拥有不朽的一部分……  
伊利亚头晕目眩，那样惊悚的场景刺伤了他的双眼，但他无法移开视线，只能看着虬结的手臂一点一点绞紧神明的身体，直到把神明也抽干。但他们永远不会停下，他们会去寻找古神、新神，无所谓，只要是神明，就永远拥有被祈祷、被依仗、被压榨的价值——

醒过来时，月亮消失了。天空泛白，太阳隐隐在地平线上显现。  
“你醒了？”  
神明退回了原来的位置，倚在墙壁上，远远看着他。伊利亚爬起来，眼睛痛得几乎要流出血，脑中还盘旋着晕过去前的那一幕，这让他忍不住撑着地面干呕起来。  
等他终于恢复平静，听到神明再次开口：“你可以走了。如果能走出这座神庙，你就赦免你，让你不用遭受其他祭品的命运。”  
这句话让伊利亚一愣。  
“那……那些村民呢？这片土地上的其他人呢？”  
“为什么要考虑那么多呢？你只是个凡人而已。”神明缓慢地眨着眼睛，像困倦的蛇，在昏暗的光线里，他觉得神明的眼睛时不时会带上金黄的异色，“你只要逃出去，就可以获得自由。这片土地上的苦难，就由她的人民承受吧，与你无关。”  
“你在说什么？”伊利亚站起来，向“他”走近，“ 你是我们的神，为什么不肯救我们？！”  
“你们的神？拯救？在律法都是神明制定的世界里，有什么可以约束我们一定要拯救人类？为什么我不能让你们自生自灭？”  
神明远远望着他，不为所动。明明浑身被锁链所束缚，为什么仍然像是坐在王座上一样傲慢？伊利亚狠狠咬着嘴唇，盯着那个无情的神明。  
“我又凭什么拯救你们？凭这样的残躯？凭你们加在我身上的枷锁？”  
神明抛出的一串诘问让他哑口无言，但他不能走，也不能不明不白地躺上祭坛。  
为什么曾经仁慈的神会突然震怒？为什么神会突然背弃他的人民？  
伊利亚思考着。他当然听说过这位新神的故事。“他”是从加拉太人的故乡游历而来的神，是俊美无俦的神子，地母将“他”双手托出大地，“他”就成型了，像常春藤一样生长起来，不需要养料，大地自会给“他”所需要的一切。大祭司说“他”会给爱戴“他”的人赐予丰饶与美满，说“他”与这片土地定了契，会在这里停驻，会永远为这里赐福。  
但“他”到底是谁的孩子？哪位神母生下了“他”？哪位圣父给“他”赐名？哪位仙女当“他”的看护？哪片沃土做“他”的摇篮？  
他们一概不知。  
他们只知道“他”当了这片土地的主人，只知道为“他”献上燔祭，只知道“他”将怒火投向人间——可“他”究竟是谁呢？  
伊利亚猛然抬头看向“他”。  
“你究竟是谁？你叫什么名字？”  
神明也正望着他，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，仿佛是早已看清了他每一个微小的念头。  
“我的名字啊……”  
“他”似乎在思考着，又似乎完全是在装模作样。  
突然，神明朝他眨了眨眼，刹那间，巨大的黑蛇从地面钻出扑向了他。来不及挣扎就已经被蛇完全缠住，蛇的眼睛离得如此之近，他可以看清那双眼是金色的——不，是蓝色的——  
他不想挣扎，蛇越绞越紧。为什么失去意识前，他却在考虑这件事情呢？  
那双眼睛，究竟是什么颜色的？  
“他”又究竟是哪个“他”？

 

那么，伊利亚觉得蛇的眼睛是什么颜色的呢？

 

1\. →金色  
2\. →蓝色√


	3. 神的名字

第三章  
神的名字

坠入那片蓝色前，伊利亚想要惊呼，但呼喊的声音却被堵在喉头——“那位大人”没有名字。  
接着，他被吞没了。  
他被困在黑暗里，在充满黏液的蛇腹中，感受窒息一点点抽干肺里的空气，但这种痛苦并没有折磨他太久，很快，一双手就将他从黑暗中扯了出来。他感觉自己像是再次出了娘胎，双膝无力，跪倒在地上剧烈地喘息。等他睁开眼，看见吞下自己的蛇被撕开下颚，已经断了气，而拯救他的神明倚在庭院另一边的墙上，双手沾满了血，那双眼已经不再呈现任何一丝的金色。  
“真是令人头痛的祭品啊……”神明半喘着，“那么拼命，到最后可能会连骨头都不剩哦。”  
伊利亚没有回应，而是一边咳嗽，一边从地上爬起来，慢慢地挪到了神的面前。  
“如果你现在要走，还来得及。”  
“不。”  
“不？”  
他平复自己的呼吸，抬起头直视神明的双眼。  
“不。”  
神明伸出手，捏住他的下巴仔细端详他的脸，嘴角微微露出一丝笑意。  
“想要留下来？”  
伊利亚不知道这位大人在打什么主意，但赌气一般回应道：“对。”  
“也想知道我的名字？”  
“对。”  
神明的手指在他的脸颊上磨蹭着。“你们的大祭司没有告诉过你们么？”  
伊利亚皱起眉来。“当然没有，我们是不允许知道神明的名字的。”  
在伊利亚的记忆里，他们从来不知道“那位大人”的名字。  
外邦的神明多半在出生时就已经拥有了名字。名字一旦被说出口，就拥有魔力，但这位神明与外邦的神不同，“他”是无名的。这片土地的信仰不允许人民触碰神明的名字，因此“他”被称为“那位大人”。特别的称号、特殊的区分，统统不需要，因为唯一的、属于他们的神，只有“他”一位罢了。  
但是神明听了这些话，反而露出几分讥讽的表情来。  
“哈，那个人，果然是个骗子。让我来告诉你吧，我之所以没有名字，是因为我放弃了自己的名字。”  
“他”似乎想起来什么事情，笑容变得勉强，捏着伊利亚下巴的手也松开了。  
“所以出生之后，我就忘掉了自己的名字，变成无名的新神在地上游荡。后来，我获得了其他的名字：阿顿、埃亚、阿都尼、阿提斯……每片土地的人都凭自己听来的只言片语替我构造一个新的名字。每添上一个新名字，附着在我身上的意念就越多，等到我离开，他们就找一个依凭，把我留下的意念捏造成他们本土的神，或者让本土的神被我同化。神明就是这样的产物，像面团一样，被来回揉捏，一旦有适宜的温度就会发酵，不断膨胀、变形……”  
“神明……是面团？”  
“是啊，我们就是你们手里的面团，”神把手握拳，让他握住，但是他完全没法包裹那只结实有力的手，“你们崇拜公牛，我就成为公牛神；你们崇拜骏马，我就以骏马为形象；你们崇拜稻谷，我就成为稻谷的化身……”  
但伊利亚不是被这样教导的。在他们的观念里，神明是触不可及的，就算行走于人间，也是绝对不可侵犯的存在。人民建立起神庙让神明安坐，让他们平息，以此祈求他们赐予人间平静。他们是自有永有的存在，构筑起整个世界，与宇宙共荣枯，人间只是他们立足的一个平面而已。  
伊利亚端详着他手中的手。  
“他们”怎么会是面团呢？人类才是面团。神明用陶土捏出了人类，人类就被抛在地上苦活；神明因为怒气而让世界荒废，人类便无能为力地死去。谁能抗拒神明编织的命运呢？早在出生前，他们的死亡就被安排好了，只要一睁开眼，就只是朝着神指示的方向走下去而已。  
“明明……我们才是面团。”伊利亚松开了手，“祈求没有用、祷告没有用、哭喊没有用、献祭也没有用，我们不知道自己到底哪里做错了，只有被你捏在手里、摔在地上的份。”  
“错。”  
“他”打断伊利亚，抬起手，晃了晃捆在手臂上的锁链。  
“别妄自菲薄了，为了把我当成面团一样揉捏，你们创造出了这样的东西，还不足够么？你们的每一丝怨恨、每一次哀求、每一声哭告、每一个祈祷，都会把我和这片土地捆得更紧。这些锁链就快要变成我的一部分了，你看。”  
“他”抓住伊利亚的手，让他触摸自己的手臂与锁链相连的那部分。摸到血肉之下的属于金属的突起让伊利亚寒毛直竖，想要缩回手却被“他”拉住，生拽着一路向上，一直摸到了小臂之上、锁链再次露出皮肤之外的部分。等到终于被允许缩回手时，伊利亚感觉自己背后已经被汗浸湿了。  
“为什么会这样？难道我们的祈祷是罪过么？”  
“不，当然不是，错的是你们想要把我留在这片土地的意念。我是游历的神，不属于任何一片土地，当然也不可能留在这里。但当年你们的大祭司欺骗了我，把我困在这所神庙，我才会降下洪水和瘟疫。的确，当初我想要毁掉这片土地，可是现在我已经没有能力控制这些了。”“他”抬起手，一簇细小的藤从“他”的手臂蜿蜒上来，开出一朵虚弱的花，“催开这朵花就已经非常吃力了……”  
那朵白花颤颤巍巍地绽开花瓣，在完全绽放的那一刻停息了一瞬，然后瞬间坍塌、萎靡，成为了枯黄。神明松开手，让它跌落到土里，白花便化成了泥。  
看着那朵花，伊利亚咬了咬牙，问道：“我能做些什么？”  
“你？”神明抬抬眉毛，开始打量他，“啊，你是我的祭品，当然了……”  
“他”伸出一只手抓出伊利亚，将他手腕上的血管凑到了鼻尖下，一边嗅着他皮肤上的味道，一边笑了起来。  
“你……就让我饱餐一顿吧。”

 

那么，伊利亚打算怎么做？

 

1\. →闭上眼睛  
2\. →推开神明√


	4. 神的绮梦

**第四章**

**神的绮梦**

 

“不行，唯独这个不行。”

伊利亚没有抽回自己的手，但是用另一只手抵在神明的胸口，抗拒着他接下来的一切举动。神明松开他的手，脸上的表情已经有些微恼。

“你是我的祭品，却三番五次地拒绝我，这次又是因为什么？”

“因为我不想成为你的饵食。”伊利亚吐出了这句话。

“要我献祭，抽干我的血、挖出我的心脏，要我献出身体或者灵魂都可以，但前提是，我的牺牲能够拯救这片土地的人，而不是成为你饥饿时的果腹之物。”

神明一愣，露出了然的表情。

“真是伟大，想要成为英雄拯救那些人类么？”他舔了舔唇，“咬碎了牙齿也不肯后退的样子的确很美味。我都快要忘记了，人类弱小、短命，跟任何会腐朽的生命一样，正因为短暂，所以才拼尽一切活着。但是就是这样才美丽啊。”

神缓慢地眨着眼睛，因为回忆什么而陷入短暂的沉默，然后“他”再次睁开了眼睛。

“但是，如果再不进食，我恐怕会饿得发狂，做出一些让你后悔拒绝我的事情来。”然后看着伊利亚慌乱的模样，“他”满足地笑了。

“那么，我就赐予你一个恩赐吧。”

“什么？”

“一个承诺——直到你愿意在祭坛上献出自己为止，我都不会以你的血肉为食。怎么样？”

少年警惕地看着“他”。

“这是什么意思？”

“这是神的承诺，只要你答应，就算是定下了契约，我将不会强迫你，也不会将你作为自己的饵食，直到你愿意牺牲为止。”

“代价呢？”

“代价是：我将会以你的肉欲为食。为掌管生殖与繁育的神明献出肉体，并不奇怪吧？”“他”的手指伸出来，隔着一层细麻布抵住了伊利亚的小腹，然后缓缓往上，一路指到了喉头，“还是说，你连做这点牺牲的准备也没有？”

“我——”神明的手指似乎将他的声音也堵住了，他看着那双蓝色的眼睛，口齿打颤，只好闭上眼，“我，接受这个条件……”

神明闻言笑着抽回手指，那件细麻布的衣衫从“他”手指划过的轨迹开始一寸寸开裂，伊利亚还来不及惊呼，“他”已经分开了伊利亚的双腿，细细打量起男孩的全身。“他”的目光从伊利亚下身的器官开始，向上滑动，滑过窄小的腰、滑过他因为弯折腰身而微微皱起的柔软小腹、滑过肚脐、滑过单薄的胸、滑过浅褐色的乳尖，一直到喉头，直盯着他不自觉蠕动的喉结——这样的视线，简直是在用目光侵犯他。

男孩攥紧拳头，憋着一口气，闭眼忍耐着。

终于，“他”抓住了男孩双腿间的器官，上下来回地搓揉起来。柔嫩的茎身禁不住刺激很快泛红，分泌出的蜜液一下就把神明的手沾湿了。

男孩的眼睛刚刚张开，就被迫难堪地闭起。他用两只手半遮在眼前，但又忍不住偷看。注意到男孩的目光，“他”刻意抬起手，将滴到手腕上的蜜液尽数舔净了。这样直白的挑衅激得男孩把两只手都放了下来，逼自己直直盯着“他”的动作。看自己私密的器官被“他”一点点挑拨得高高翘起、像饥渴的小狗一样实在太过刺激，伊利亚很快就被逗得两眼通红，从肩膀到指尖都在颤抖，即使咬住下唇也止不住甜腻的呜咽声。

狡诈的神明不放过他，用手指慢吞吞地从双卵中间的沟壑划上去，直推到顶端才重新握住整根器官，缓缓地、一轻一重地套弄起来。另一只手抓在他的小腿上，把他的双腿拉得更开，让他的下半身完全暴露在自己眼前。就这样还嫌不够，“他”隔着一层布料用自己已经变硬的分身撞着男孩的后穴，毫不掩饰地展示自己的怒张的欲望。

“不……等一下……”

伊利亚完全没料到这种事会这么难以忍受，喘息着叫出声来，口中的声音妩媚得连自己都吓了一跳。他急忙闭上嘴，然而不知从哪里钻出的藤蔓卷上他的手腕，爬上来钻入他的嘴里不停往内侧探入，摩擦他的舌头和上颚，进而下流地律动起来。

“呜……不嗯……唔……不……”

藤蔓搅动他的口舌，让他说不出成句的话。神明在这时将他的阴茎整个含进了嘴里，像在吞吃什么美味的食物一样，连吸带舔，让伊利亚瞬间产生了要被啃食干净的恐惧。同时涌上来的酥麻更加激烈，冲刷过他的头脑，淹没了那一星半点的恐惧，没有经验的男孩根本不知该如何抵抗这样的刺激，只能不自觉扭起腰，嘴里发出模糊的喘息。

更多的藤蔓从四面八方卷上他的身体，抚摸他的腰、大腿、后背，穿过他的脚趾间往上爬，探到他的后穴，试探着往里浅浅刺戳。另一条横在他胸前的藤蔓则代替神的手指拧住他的乳尖，上下拉扯、揉捏，把原本又小又瘪的肉粒捏得红肿挺立。

明明知道这些藤蔓都是在“他”授意下出现的，伊利亚还是感到阵阵的惊悚。被非人之物玩弄的羞耻让他扭动身体想要甩开那些树藤，但神明只抬了抬眼，藤蔓便涌上来将他牢牢固定动弹不得，在奸诈的神明和藤蔓的夹击下逐渐失神，嘴里泄出的声音也越来越难以控制。

“嗯……嗯啊……唔……”

侵入口中的藤蔓还在往更深处钻，伊利亚没法闭合双唇，唾液从嘴角滴下。他不知道自己在叫些什么，只知道浑身又酥又麻，胸前的肉粒、腰、后穴、小腿、指尖都想要抚慰，如果能有东西进入内里，将他里里外外翻个面就好了。

他抬高腰臀、脚趾互相夹紧，这时，两根藤蔓钻进了他的后庭。突如其来的甘美快感让伊利亚一下子叫了出来，他挣扎着抬起头，看见两根手指粗细的树藤一边渗出粘稠的液体，一边勾开他的穴肉往里挤入。那个紧闭的小洞被迫一点点打开，蠕动着、艰难吞下两根树藤，不一会儿，从未被这样使用的器官就被擦红了，甜蜜的麻痒也泛滥到全身。伊利亚感到身下一片粘腻，被异物进入的诡异感觉被难以言喻的冲动裹挟着，他颤抖着，忍不住抓住神明的手，但神明只是笑着摸了摸他的脸，然后抓着那两根树藤将它们往更深处推了进去。

“现在就想哭了？我的那根可比它们大多了，待会你打算怎么办呢？”

“他”握住树藤，用它们在伊利亚的后穴里翻搅，很快，伊利亚就感到浑身酥软，肠道也自动自觉地分泌出润滑，主动将藤蔓吞得更深。

“不……嗯嗯……呀……”

伊利亚不知羞耻地呻吟起来。藤蔓的每一次抽动都让他感到愈发空虚，渴望被更加激烈地填满。眼睛已经无法聚焦了，连呼吸都能感到窒息般的快感，后穴贪得无厌地吸吮着神的分支，肠道的每一次收缩，都能挤出更多的蜜液来。

“要……嗯……要了……！”

后穴里的藤蔓被猛地一抽，激烈地擦过敏感至极的肠道内壁。伊利亚瞬间失声，眼前一白，再回过神时，他已经泄出去了。小腹上湿漉漉的，嘴角沾着涎水，双腿疲软到无法并拢，只能完全打开，露出被玩弄过后发红虚弱的两个器官。

神明的脸色不太好看，他甩开树藤，命令所有的分支退开，然后像剥笋一样，将伊利亚从那件已经破碎的衣衫里抱出来，浑身赤裸地压在了身下。伊利亚浑身无力地喘息着，朦胧中看见“他”架开自己的双腿，然后挺身，将涨大到狰狞的分身推入了他体内。

粗大硬热的阴茎挤得伊利亚喘不过气，喉管里被逼出几声破碎的闷哼，他咬着下唇，好不容易才忍住没有痛呼出来。

“忍着。”

与此前的轻佻完全不同，神用冰冷的语气命令道。

伊利亚突然一阵恼怒，又有些委屈，鼓起眼睛瞪着“他”。“他”明显也被伊利亚挤得生痛，但看到男孩又气又恼的表情，叹了口气，俯下身吻住了他。

唇齿相交的瞬间，伊利亚想要对这双唇狠狠咬下去，但神明抢先一步捏住他的两腮，将两根手指塞入他的嘴里阻止了他的动作。

“不听话。”

“他”半真半假地训斥，眼睛里倒是半分怒气也没有，反而饶有兴趣地盯着他，似乎想要看他还能有什么把戏。然后只消一记用力的挺动，伊利亚就痛得整个人软了下去，咬着神明手指的牙齿也松开了。“他”趁机再次吻上来，温柔地索取他的口齿、唇舌、气息，摩擦他的舌苔，把他的呼吸搅乱到黏糊后，就缓缓动作起来，一点点、一寸寸占领男孩未经人事的内里。

伊利亚蹬腿、用拳头锤打“他”的胸口，都被无视。“他”毫不客气，用粗大的蕈状头顶开男孩的内壁，一层层推开柔嫩的肠肉。

和刚刚的藤蔓完全不同，“他”的性器又硬又热，完全进入到内部，蛮不讲理地侵犯他的意志。身前的器官颤抖着流出蜜液，想要排泄的欲望和酸胀涌入他的下腹，伊利亚夹紧双腿磨蹭着“他”的腰，内壁收缩，夹着那根粗大的性器吮吸起来。

“呀……嗯……”

压在他身上的神明愈发激烈地撞击进来，刺戳在内部某处突起上，伊利亚突然发出了绵长的酥软呻吟。

“嗯——”

他感觉半边身子都麻了，脚趾蜷缩，腿根和内壁一齐痉挛抽搐，贪婪地绞动身体内的巨大性器。

“嗯嗯嗯……那里……”

“舒服？”

神明一边摁压着他的小腹一边问，快要失禁的冲动逼得他弓起了身体。伊利亚不敢啃声了，咬着拳头怎么也不肯回应，神明反而更加频繁地碾压那处突起。激烈的抽插把他后穴渗出的体液都磨成了白沫，充血红肿的肠肉也随着性器的抽插被翻了出来。

伊利亚扯住神的长发试图反抗，神明也不恼怒，任由他扯着，自己俯下身咬住了他的乳晕，另一只手也掐住另一边的胸肉，像是要挤出奶水一样挤压揉捏，伊利亚的声音立刻变了调。

“啊——住手……别……”

他好不容易说出一个完整的词，结果也只能不停地重复。压在他身上的神没那么好心，恳求只能换来更加剧烈的侵犯。“他”用牙齿在他的一边乳晕上狠狠啃咬、吸吮，伊利亚狠命扯住了“他”的长发，扬起颈用带哭腔的声音抽噎着。

“你说……”埋在他胸前的神明说，“如果我在你身体里注入精液，你会不会怀上我的种子，然后这里，就会流出奶水？”

“你胡说……！”伊利亚气急败坏，然而被灌入神的精液、诞下神子的念头越来越清晰，“不……不要……”

“不行，你还远远没有喂饱我呢。”

神的阴茎撞入最深处，抽出，再撞击进入，不知重复了多少次都没有停下。

“呜……停……快停……”

柔嫩的后穴已经被摩擦到生痛，前面颤颤巍巍的器官也已经快要憋不住了，他绝望地把双腿搭到“他”的腰上，主动往那根性器上撞。

“快……”男孩的脸涨得通红，“让我……嗯……啊——”

终于，在“他”的不断逗弄、抽插、蹂躏中，伊利亚的肠肉痉挛着收缩，前方射出了稀薄的浊液。

 

即使在梦里，他依旧被神明的器官和他的分支侵犯着，粗壮的阴茎把后穴被堵得死死的，前面则被手指爱抚着，就连口腔也被湿滑的藤蔓占据，连恳求也不行。他沉溺下去，在不断的高潮中昏死过去，又被神明唤醒，被侵犯直至再次昏厥。

他陷入更深的梦境中，被斧头重击、被割断喉咙、被水淹没，三重死亡之后，他被献给了三位神明。首先要抛弃自己的姓名，放弃平凡的人生，才能脱离人世，进入众神的世界。新神是没有姓名的，等待人们将他识别，给予他新名。脱离自己的树根飘零在地上时，他已经忘记了自己原本的名字，然而新的名字还只是模糊的声音，他只能在梦中隐约听到亲切的呼唤。

他们在呼唤什么？他的名字么？

——日光？魂魄？土壤？歌曲？根源？*

他是什么？他的名字是什么？

——来由？泥土？歌谣？日头？魂灵？*

太模糊了……

——他们说：你是独子，是单独唱出的歌，因为无人伴奏，只能献出你，只有你……

 

日出时分，他独自在那间黑暗的房间醒来，远离了神明的庭院。身下仍然能感受到被使用过度的疼痛，但是身上的齿印、吻痕统统消失了，连带着耳边那阵蛇的嘶嘶声。然而，阳光直射进来，一条光明的走廊出现在眼前——

 

 

**那么，伊利亚打算怎么做？**

 

1. →进入那条光明的走廊

2. →转身返回神庙深处

 

 

 

*日光/日头：sun

魂魄/灵魂：soul

土壤/泥土：soil

歌曲/歌谣：song

根源/来由：source

 


	5. 神的囚徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有极其肮脏的触手、生子暗示、近乎肉便器的情节，请注意避雷^^

第五章

神的囚徒

 

身上的麻布衫愈合了，就像身上的其他伤口一样。神留给他的一切痕迹都消失了，伤口、吻、温柔的抚摸、言语的讽刺和安慰，统统消失了。强烈的阳光照在他头上，让他不禁怀疑之前的经历的一切是不是一个梦。

他往前走了几步，光着的脚踩到地砖上，感觉到原本冰凉的地砖被太阳晒得温热。

他应该出去么？这条走廊通向哪里？他是被神释放了还是被神抛弃了？他是不是应该留下？

一股无名的力量推动他的双脚向前，越是往前，阳光就越刺眼，已经到了光线会在眼皮上留下灼热的程度，但他还是一步步向前。走廊的长度在逐渐缩短，仔细看，已经能看到外面的景致了。走廊也在这时倾斜，变成向上的斜坡，伊利亚爬到顶点时，发现这里位于神庙高处，尽头是通往外面的窗户，然而没有可以往下走的路径，甚至没有防止摔落的横栏，一旦踏错一步，便会摔到下面的砂岩地上粉身碎骨。

热风扑面而来，伊利亚看着外面荒芜的土地和干燥的黄沙土地，突然感到无处可逃。正在他想要往后退时，一根藤蔓卷上了他的脚踝，像饥饿的猛兽扑食猎物一样，拉扯着让他摔倒在地，然后狠狠往神庙深处拖去。伊利亚被拖过粗糙的石砖和裸露的土地，在挣扎的途中，他的手扯下了新长出的嫩草和将开未开的花骨朵，等到反应过来时，他已经将那些还没来得及长大的植物碾碎，变成了手掌心里黏糊糊的汁液。

他被拎住一只脚吊起来，上下颠倒着看见了神明。神明依旧被他的枷锁束缚着，似乎刚刚睡醒的模样，半睁着眼，眼皮低垂。

“果然还是逃跑了么……”“他”随口说了一句，只扫了伊利亚一眼就不再看他，“真可惜，我还挺喜欢你的呢。”

说完这句话后，拎着伊利亚的藤蔓动了起来。他注意到这间庭院的四道门的阴影里开始有生物蠢蠢欲动，瞬间，嘶嘶的声响从四面八方包围了他的耳道，像沙海被倒灌入耳，全身的神经都被这阵诡异的声响啃食着，汗毛直竖。

神明从地上站了起来，随之起身的，还有笼罩在他身后的阴影。它们是从每个阴暗的角落汇聚而来的影子，在他身后凝，成为能够覆盖整座庭院的庞然巨物——倒映在神明身后的影子，赫然变成了一尾巨蛇。

藤蔓让他靠近神明，神明的眼睛再次变成了金色，一点蓝都不剩了，全部被这片溶化的金色吞噬。

“不要担心，痛只有一瞬间，接下来你就会成为‘容器’，和我一起承载这片土地的意念……啊，不，不是永远，那样对于人类来说太残忍了——直到你融化为止，你会是我可爱的‘容器’。”神明的嘴角上扬，但眼里没有一丝笑意，“让我期待吧，你会被这片土地变成什么样的存在。”

伊利亚想要发出声音，然而神明俯身下来，将他吞噬了。

痛苦倾轧他的四肢，人类的骨头发出了被碾碎的声音，就像小麦被放上石磨碾碎、葡萄在人类的手里被挤压成汁水、牲口被屠刀一点点砍成肉块。他昏厥过去，在梦里，他听到了沙海的声音，它们重聚他的身体，在他的体内冲撞，催促着他去生育更多的生命，以便交给人类去利用、使用、占用、食用……他变成灼热的肉块，在昏暗的梦里被一点点瓜分了，得到他的人就能享有暂时的富足，直到灾难再次降临。

不知道过了多久，他醒了过来，几乎是在同时，他就被逼迫着发出了羞耻的声音：

“唔……啊——”

身体被侵犯的诡异甘美挤压着他的孔道，他想要挣扎，但是四肢都被藤蔓缠住了。那些藤蔓托举着他，像蠕动的蛇一样在他的身上、身下、身体里运动着。

他被拉开了双腿，艳红的肉穴暴露出来，两三条粗壮的藤蔓在他的穴肉里互相挤压，争抢着钻入更深处。不需要润滑，他的身体自动分泌出蜜液帮助藤蔓更深、更猛烈地侵犯他，甚至，他的肠道还在不停收缩，主动摩擦着藤蔓们，想要缓解那阵深入骨髓的瘙痒。

在他清醒之前，这些藤蔓已经不知道侵犯了他多久。胸口的两颗肉粒已经被捏红了，又肿又胀，似乎只要再用力点就能从里面挤压出乳汁来。阴茎被细小的藤蔓束缚着不准释放，他分泌出的每一滴体液都被搜刮、吸收干净了。

伊利亚想要大叫，但身体背离了他的意志，向神屈服。腰扭动着，臀部高高抬起，连口舌也不听使唤了，不断发出沉醉的呻吟。

每一根藤蔓都用不同的力度刺戳他最敏感的部位，接连不断的刺激让他浑身酥麻，肠壁不停痉挛。接受到他的激烈反应，其他的藤蔓一齐动作起来，在他的全身上下四处抚摸。胸前两颗红肿的乳头被拉扯；几根粗糙的藤蔓爬到他的双腿间，按压他的会阴；裹在阴茎上的细小藤蔓钻入了他的马眼中，在那个狭窄的孔道里抽插起来。后穴里的粗壮藤蔓开始涨大，将他细嫩的肠道撑满了，然后在里面更加激烈地翻搅。

他虚弱地喘息着，口中呼出灼热的吐息。被这些诡异的分支侵犯的恐惧让伊利亚浑身颤抖，但从四肢传来的颤栗中，更多的是被神所填满、占有的满足。

“呀……啊……”

口中呼喊着他所不能理解的声音，伊利亚的意识却逐渐在这样反常的刺激下越发清醒过来。尽管如此，他却不能阻止自己的身体，只能流着泪、淫叫着，看着自己的身体变成被神注入的“容器”。

他痉挛着，藤蔓们向他的体内注入了种子，直到这具身体已经无法容纳更多。尽管如此，藤蔓——神的分支还是没有退出他的身体，它们持续翻弄着他，让他的阴茎再也射不出任何液体，后穴被抽插成糜烂的红色，因为被射入过多种子而滴下乳白色的黏液。他不断高潮，嘴角流出唾液，视线逐渐被更多的藤蔓占据，最终连一丝光线也看不见了。

不知过了多久，他的身体发生了变化，被注入精液的腹部像初孕的少女一样微微隆起，胸鼓胀起来，鲜红的乳尖渗出了乳汁——这具身体成为了神所渴望的“容器”。

在无尽的交媾中，伊利亚听到了神的声音：

“真可惜，你是最接近‘我’的一个祭品了。不过没关系，为此高兴吧，因为你即将成为这片土地的‘胎盘’了……”

——然后他再也听不到任何声音了。


	6. 我在《神的低语》中都用了什么神话捏他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是完全的自我满足+自我放飞的，勉强算得上后记的读书笔记，大家……随便看看吧( ˘▽˘)っ♨

最初想要写《神的低语》，就是因为那时候正在看关于母神崇拜的书，被母神崇拜文化里面的黑暗面(x)吸引了，不仅跑偏看起了克苏鲁，还各种沉迷神话学，结果就诞生了这一篇。

虽然在《神的低语》里面苏洛是一位男性神祇，但是其实他的设定涉及了很多母神崇拜的元素。母神崇拜广泛存在于原始社会中，在古欧洲、古代近东、古代中国都存在这样的信仰，影响非常深远，有许多现在看来与母神没什么关系的神话元素其实都从母神崇拜中脱胎而来。在父权时代到来后，这些元素被摒弃、被改变、被融入了父权神话中，然而在最初，它们与创造万物、生育万物的母神是紧密联系在一起的。

因为苏洛这个神明的设定，自我放飞写了很多乱来的内容，就借这个机会聊一聊《神的低语》里涉及的包括母神崇拜在内的神话元素好了。

 

祭品

作为祭品出现的伊利亚，最初在这个脑洞里面其实是作为“神妓”出现的。所谓的“神妓”，是以献祭神明的借口与他人交合从而将生殖力奉献给神明的人，有男性也有女性，供奉的神明多半是女神。在一些记载中提到近东地区的一些少女在婚前需要到神庙作为神妓服务，作为一种成长、净化仪式，或者作为一种筹集嫁妆的手段。因此最开始伊利亚的故事和《神的低语》也有很大区别，简要概括一下大概就是“新婚当晚发现丈夫是当神妓时带走我的那个Alpha”。

但是！后来我开始看关于神妓的书，书的作者认为真实的历史上，根本不存在“神妓”这回事。所谓的“神妓”都是臆构和文化隔阂、翻译错误所创造出的幻想。所以我改掉了伊利亚的身份，让他作为“祭品”出现。虽然近东地区人祭并不常见，但是反正这是个架空嘛，也不用太在意。

在关于苏洛的真相里，提到如果伊利亚成功献祭，就能解开苏洛身上的枷锁，成为苏洛的伴侣，作为植物神再生。虽然在文里苏洛更多体现的是植物神的形象，但他最根本的身份是生殖之神。在母神崇拜中，这样一位象征生殖繁衍的女神通常会有一位男性植物神伴侣，就像后面提到的阿多尼斯一样。这两位神祇结合的仪式被称为圣婚，是促进大地繁殖、为大地增加生殖力的仪式。在后来的父权时代，这样的仪式依旧被延续着，通常由男女祭司或国王王后扮演两位神明，进行象征性的婚礼。

 

蛇

在这篇里面，黑蛇是苏洛的使者，也是他的真身，一旦苏洛被神性吞没，就会以蛇的形象出现。每次他的眼睛变成金色，也是神性盖过人性的象征。虽然没有机会写到，但是在第二章里，如果选择“金色眼睛”，那么苏洛就会变成蛇同伊利亚交合。

在母神崇拜的文化中，蛇是拥有崇高地位的动物，历史学家金巴丝塔认为这主要有三个原因：蛇周期性蜕皮的特征、两栖动物特征、冬眠的特征。这三个特征让蛇在古代人的眼中成为了强大生命力的代名词，也逐渐成为了再生、生殖的代表。尽管后来在基督教文化中，蛇被贬低到泥里，变成邪恶和淫荡的动物，但即使是在这样的认知里，它们依旧和生殖、生育联系在一块。在这里多提一点，没有严肃考据过，但是我怀疑蛇的形象从“女神”变成“淫妇”，和基督教文化对于女性的贬低和轻视是离不开的。

母神崇拜的时代过去之后，女神们身上的神性被大大削弱了，她们成为男神的伴侣、女儿、妻子，而在此之前，她们是独立于男性之外的神祇，男神才是她们的附属。与此同时，女神的形象变得更加色情化。尽管母系社会时代，女神最受关注的是她们作为生殖和生育的象征，不少女神像也拥有肥硕的臀部和巨大的乳房，但这是不带任何淫秽色彩的。正相反，她们是神圣与自然的象征，因为所有的生命都来源于她，所有的生命也将回归于她，她是生命和死亡一体的女神。

而基督教文化，显而易见，是非常强调父权的文化。在这里唯一至高的神明是男性，他不需要一个母体来生出他，他自己创造了自己。在人类的文明发展中，这也是男性意识对与母体意识的一种对抗。不过圣子与圣母的形象是母神崇拜的残留，这在母神文化中是非常重要的一个元素，在各个文化中都存在。狄俄尼索斯、荷鲁斯、赫利奥斯（Helios）、宙斯都曾作为圣婴被崇拜，他们与自己的母亲同时出现，是母亲的附属。

 

狄俄尼索斯崇拜

可能有小伙伴会注意到，苏洛的形象受到狄俄尼索斯非常大的影响。狄俄尼索斯是我最喜欢的希腊神，他的形象之复杂、神秘、深邃，是其他奥林匹斯神所不能比拟的，与其他文化的神祇相比也是非常特殊的存在。

狄俄尼索斯是一个到处游荡的神，这与他来源于希腊之外有关。有学者认为他是来自色雷斯的神，也有研究认为他来自东方，学界说法很多，但毫无疑问，相较于其他希腊神，他的形象始终是带有某些异族色彩的。也因此，他身上融合了非常多的形象和象征，包括公牛、酒神、植物神、蛇等等。

在《神的低语》里，苏洛被设定为一个需要到处游历的神，这个设定就来自狄俄尼索斯，虽然他们两个游历的原因并不相同。苏洛还提到过“你们崇拜公牛，我就成为公牛神；你们崇拜骏马，我就以骏马为形象；你们崇拜稻谷，我就成为稻谷的化身”。这是狄俄尼索斯多重形象的反映，苏洛作为小麦之神，或者说植物之神的形象也来自于此。

狄俄尼索斯作为小麦之神是历史学家简·赫丽生提到的一个说法。据她的研究，狄俄尼索斯作为酒神的崇拜起源于盛产小麦的地区，因此他最初以酒神形象诞生时必然不是葡萄酒神，而是小麦酒神。

苏洛之所以在这里是小麦，还与狄俄尼索斯的植物神形象、圣婴身份有关。前面提到过，狄俄尼索斯作为圣婴被崇拜过，他的母亲无论是塞墨勒还是珀耳塞福涅，实际上都是大地女神。作为大地女神的孩子，他是小麦再自然不过了。或者说，这个圣婴其实就是一切作物的象征、一切植物的象征，他是小麦还是葡萄藤，取决于他在哪一片地区接受崇拜。苏洛出生的传说就是在捏他这里：“地母将‘他’双手托出大地，‘他’就成型了，像常春藤一样生长起来”。在大英博物馆收藏的一个古希腊花瓶中，狄俄尼索斯的形象和厄里克托尼俄斯（Erichthonius）融合在了一起。瓶画家将狄俄尼索斯出生的场景描绘得和厄里克托尼俄斯出生的场景非常相似：地母从地里冒出来，手中托举着婴儿并将他交给了养母雅典娜，一旁站着宙斯和象征着酒香的少女俄南忒（Oinanthe）。

谈到谷物神狄俄尼索斯，就不得不谈到阿多尼斯崇拜了。

 

阿多尼斯崇拜

阿多尼斯是希腊神话中的美少年，因为过于美丽而被阿弗洛狄忒和珀耳塞福涅所争抢，死后化为了红色的银莲花。在古希腊的阿多尼斯崇拜中，他被作为英年早逝、植物迅速荣枯的象征，妇女会为他举行仪式并哀悼他的死亡。但阿多尼斯崇拜实际上是东方传来的信仰，他的原型是闪族的谷物神塔木兹（Tammuz）和苏美尔牧神、生殖神杜木兹（Dummuzi）。阿多尼斯（Adonis）这个名字本身就来自闪族中的“阿顿（Adon）”，意思是“主”，是塔木兹的崇拜者对他的称呼。

在《神的低语》第三章里苏洛说过：“后来，我获得了其他的名字：阿顿、埃亚、阿都尼、阿提斯……”这里列举的一系列名字除了埃亚之外，都是近东地区塔木兹形象的变体。塔木兹在近东地区的神话里是爱神、生育之神、战争之神伊斯塔（Ishtar）的伴侣，因为他是植物的象征，因此每年都要死去，离开人世去到阴暗的地下世界。伊斯塔因为他的离去而伤心难过，无暇顾及自己的职能，因此地上的一切爱与繁衍的活动都停止了，于是大神埃亚（Ea）不得不同意让她到地下世界去寻找自己的伴侣，从地下世界的女王手中夺回自己的爱人。这个故事和阿弗洛狄忒与冥后珀耳塞福涅争抢阿多尼斯的传说，以及得墨忒尔到冥界寻找珀耳塞福涅的故事都有相似之处，其实阿弗洛狄忒、得墨忒尔的形象都与伊斯塔有所关联，她们都是生育女神，都是大地的象征；而她们所要夺回的——塔木兹、阿多尼斯、珀耳塞福涅——都是植物荣枯、四季变换的象征。

这一位象征着植物荣枯、四季变换的神，其身上所背负的悲剧，就是植物自然的凋谢和衰落，但是他们的死去并不是真正的死去，而是暂时的蛰伏，第二年春季会再次重生。这也是母神崇拜中的重要特征：母系社会时代的人们认为死亡不是永远的死亡，只是回归母体并且再次出生的过程，是一个神圣的循环。因此他们并不会因为死亡而过度悲伤。

相应的，在《神的低语》中提到，人们并不会为苏洛的象征性死亡哀悼，因为他会不断重生，然后人们会“日复一日、年复一年地将他撕碎、杀害、烹煮、食用”。这里借用了对塔木兹崇拜的一种说法。

《金枝》的作者弗雷泽提到过，有人认为塔木兹的死亡不是植物的自然衰败，而是人类对谷物的暴力摧残——人类将谷物砍倒在地里、在打谷场上将它们碾碎、在磨房中将它们磨成面粉。这种说法来自一些10世纪的记载：“妇女们为他（塔木兹）痛苦，因为谷物的主人对它过于残忍，碾碎它的骨头，当风扬撒开。”在这种情况下，对谷物神、谷物精灵的崇拜和赎罪同对死者的崇拜在一定程度上融合了，“因为这些牺牲者的灵魂会被想象为能在他们的血所浇灌的土地上重获生命，并在谷物收割之际死去第二次。”

同时，苏洛的象征性死亡也借用了俄耳甫斯教中，狄俄尼索斯被泰坦神撕碎后烹煮并食用的传说。在犯下这样的恶行之后，宙斯用雷电将泰坦神劈成灰烬，从他们的灰烬中诞生了人类。在这里，狄俄尼索斯也是阿多尼斯的一个变体，也许正因为他们是生命力的象征，是谷物、是葡萄藤，因此才会被泰坦神、被人类献祭、撕碎、烹煮、食用。为此，人类必须赎罪，必须为他们献上祭品，以此感恩他们的不断死亡和重生，并且平息他们的愤怒和怨气。

 

神的形象

“神明就是这样的产物，像面团一样，被来回揉捏，一旦有适宜的温度就会发酵，不断膨胀、变形……”这是《神的低语》第三章里的苏洛的一句话。借苏洛之口表达了一点自己的感想。前面也提到过，同一位神明在不同的地区会有不同的名字，会出现不同但是又类似的形象，出现不同的信仰和崇拜方式。他们拥有那么多不同的名字，但其根源是一样的——是人类将他们创造出来，安放在世界的不同地方，让他们帮助自己解释世界、理解摧枯拉朽的自然之力。

神明究竟是什么东西？神话又是什么？

荣格认为神话是人类共同的梦。那么，在梦里我们的所想所思所欲，都是从我们的生活所脱胎出的。我们的意念塑造了神明，我们的欲望和渴求把他们捏造成型。因为人类的欲望，他们诞生了，拥有了不同的形象，不断互相融合成为新的东西；因为人类思想的转移，他们失去能力，被改变形象、被融入更强大的神明中、被抛弃、被死亡。人类在不断创造新神，不断创造新的信仰，无论这位神叫什么名字，甚至叫做“科学”，都是我们解释世界过程中的构造物。

这里顺便提一下，为什么对苏洛的祈祷是无用的？为什么人类永远不知道该如何取悦神明、不知道神明为何会暴怒？这其实是古代近东的一种思想，反映最明显的是埃及。

在古埃及，人们常常苦于不知该如何平息神明的愤怒，也不知道自己的疾苦和灾难是因为惹怒了哪一位神明，为此人们需要向自己所知的所有神明祈祷，请求他们息怒，或者请求他们告知自己的什么行径激怒了哪一位神明。这不就是因为人类的疾苦总是无法消除的么？通过将自己的苦难统统归结于神明，就将自己所有的过错、不幸都抛给了神明，某种程度上，神明也是替罪羊和受难者，因此苏洛才会背负着锁链，被无数的亡者、无数的意念所纠缠，被永远困在神庙里。

 

 

那么本期“兴趣使然的民俗学者”就到此结束啦！－＝≡ヘ(*・ω・)ノ

谢谢大家的观看！

 

 

写文时的参考资料：

大母神-原型分析

活着的女神

神话—原型批评中的《阿都尼斯的神话与仪式》一篇

希腊宗教研究导论

古希伯来文明：起源和发展

The Myth of Sacred Prostitute，Stephanie Lynn Budin（没有豆瓣链接∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

~~可能还要算上各种克苏鲁跑团视频？~~


	7. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为这篇完结后时不时有妹子会问我情况，所以统一在这里说明一下好了

Q：《神的低语》还有后续嘛？为啥后面有奇怪的选项？

A：没有后续了。当时这篇是作为和大家的互动游戏写的，形式大概是 ~~文字Galgame~~ 我写了第一篇之后列出后续选项让大家投票，票数最多的选项就是后续的发展，但是因为大家被我误导纷纷选进BE分支，于是这篇就此BE了。

 

Q：苏洛到底是什么样的神呢？“他”的名字是什么呢？

A：苏洛最初是生活在凯尔特部落的人类，因为是独子所以作为特殊的存在被献祭给三位神明（“他们说：你是独子，是单独唱出的歌，因为无人伴奏，只能献出你，只有你……”），经历了被称为“三重死亡”的献祭仪式——被斧头重击头部后，被割断喉咙，然后被水淹死，三种死亡方式分别代表雷神、火神、水神。此后他逐渐演变成部落里的守护神，经历了信仰不断演化传播后，成为新神，也彻底忘记了自己的名字。但是因为最初只是献祭者，因此神格低下，甚至可以说只是“伪神”。  
他拥有和一切掌管生育、繁殖的神一样的能力，能给土地带来暂时的丰收。但是因为只是“伪神”，需要不停地游历，从新的土地、新的人民那里吸收能力。游历到伊利亚所在的土地时，被大祭司欺骗困在了神庙里，从此他无法从神庙中出去，无法再进行游历。意识到自己陷入了骗局之后，苏洛向这片土地的人发难，降下洪水和瘟疫，土地欠收、人民死去，对他的信仰削弱了，他也失去了一部分能力。让灾难停止后，人民像溺水者一样抱住了他，但是此时对神明的崇敬和爱戴已经变质，混杂着厌恶和恐惧的崇拜变成锁链将他牢牢束缚住。此后，苏洛需要人祭来吸收能力，但是只有自愿献身的人才能成为合格的祭品，在祭坛上向神庙献身，然后让他从枷锁中挣脱出来，但是对神明的恐惧让被选为祭品的人几乎无一例外的无法自愿献身。在伊利亚之前的祭品，大部分成为了神的食物，完全被神吞噬，连血肉也不剩，成为无谓的牺牲；小部分被苏洛放走了，但是这些人类逃出神庙后无法再回到故土，只能在他乡不停流浪。  
如果伊利亚能成功了解苏洛的经历，就能了解正确的献祭方式，解放苏洛，让他再次成为游历的神，从神庙的束缚中解脱出来。伊利亚自己则成为神的配偶，作为另一个植物神诞生。当然，这样算不算HE就见仁见智了。

 

Q：每个选项会进入什么样的分支剧情？

A：第一章：躺上祭坛→会被“神”吃掉，进入BE“神的饵食”；选择发问→进入分支“神的枷锁”，探索关于“神”身上枷锁的真相。

第二章：眼睛是金色的→苏洛会被神性完全吞噬，以黑蛇的原形与伊利亚交合；眼睛是蓝色的→苏洛会恢复人性，伊利亚会开始探索关于他名字的真相，进入分支“神的名字”。

第三章：闭上眼睛→不会得到“神”的承诺；推开神明→得到“神”的承诺；两个选项都会进入分支“神的绮梦”。

第四章：进入光明的走廊→会被 ~~玻璃心~~ 的“神”视为逃跑，被捉回并成为神的禁脔，进入BE“神的胎盘”；返回神庙深处→会重新见到神。

HE基本上是在现有结局上再多个一两章就会完结了，当时看到大家都被误导简直可惜到爆炸……

~~所以这篇的伊利亚其实只要不断作死并且欲擒故纵就能打出HE了~~


End file.
